As more and more of a user's data moves to the cloud, and more and more events or transactions become electronic, it has become increasingly difficult for a user to manage and/or update the user's own personal electronic events, many of which are automatically repeating and/or recurring. Users may therefore allow the events to continue to occur, even if they're no longer desired or using a service provider that is no longer optimal.
For example, on a hardware device, data may periodically be backed up to a different hardware device over a data network (e.g., a local backup, a cloud backup, or the like), an antivirus or security scan may periodically process the hardware device for threats, subscriptions to cloud services or downloadable software licenses may be automatically renewed and/or automatically paid, software updates may be automatically downloaded and/or installed, and/or other events may periodically occur. A user may easily lose track of repeating and/or recurring events, or may not even have an interface to cancel or change such events.